Miracle in A Dream
by iWasDumbSorry
Summary: A story about love between a mentally ill father (Kendall Knight) and his lovingly adorable daughter (Lana Knight). Which is Kendall Knight, accused of murder and rape a little girl. Kendall gets in jail, but when he wants to prove the truth he has to choose which ones that he needs to save. His life or his lovely daughter ... The truth will be revealed .


**Zzzzz new story ? So sorry I don't know what Am I doing here. Make a new story without touched up my other stories? Well, I couldn't help it, I just have this idea when I watched a movie and I thought i'd be cool. So, here we go hope you'll enjoy it and give your feedback to me, tell me what do you think of it :) ... Thank you ... **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Big Time Rush... **

* * *

**Author's POV **

**Chapter 1 : Behind the Truth **

She saw him dropped something in front of her. She was just nothing but looking at that stuff in front of her. She thought on something. It was her decision.

"It was hurt to get, being such a sensitive case." a man who wearing a police outfit putted his cup on the table.

Without looking at the man, she moved her hand to grab the stuff in front of her. Slowly, she opened it.

**_Kendall Knight_**

**_First Trial Records _**

"Going to meet him tomorrow?" he asked her who made pay attention to her.

"Yes."

"Say 'hi' for me. Tell him to come by," he cut it and smiled. "but he probably won't want to come back."

"Thank you-daddy." she gave him soft smile. She was so beautiful girl and with that Gustavo let out of sign and smile in relief.

Luna turned her vision back to the stuff; it was some papers, the papers that she has to fix it and find the truth.

**_DECEMBER 23rd, 1997_**

**_Kendall Knight abduction and murder case._**

She walked out of that building and went to outside still holding the papers who covered up with yellow cloth. That day was snowing and so cold, but she kept walking through that snow until she got in somewhere and stopped by. She raised her head up seeing the blue sky with the falling snows through her face.

She saw the yellow balloon blowing up in the sky; so beautiful. It felt so good to come back in that memory, she could feel him right now. She and him was there, the two of them. Flying in happily and even not to think if bad thing would be coming.

The only thing that she could feel was comfort.

The balloon was coming away higher to the sky, she followed it even in the snowy, it didn't matter. But then, the balloon stuck in top of the gate. The balloon was just like dancing happily and bringing her back in those memories. Giving her back the innocent face.

She stopped and smiled.

**_ MIRACLE IN DREAM _ **

"Stars and moon." Lana could see how that man looked like. He was a seers? Well, that was as could her see in how he wore and acted.

"The baby God is here." the other man said with his giggle.

"What do you see?" he added.

Lana just sat down there in good position waiting for the man answer.

The seers putted his hands on his cheeks, winked his eyes to her and said, "your eyes are set wide apart. You have siblings lucky." he said in so much power and confidently.

"I'm an only child." Lana explained.

The pastor choked, but he didn't want to give up and look silly to her.

"That's why you're greedy. You're born with their luck so you're lonely.."

"But i'm not lonely," Lana added.

Again, he stopped by her and felt do nothing but like a baby. "The man that you're dating will be your ruin. BREAK UP! DUMP HIM AT ONCE!" He said more confidently trying to make her sure that he was the best at his job.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Lana signed but could hide her laugh at once.

At this time the seers was so frustrating.

"I told you I can't work in the mornings! Bad brother!" he hit the other guy who sitting beside him even his face changed into red.

Lana couldn't stop laughing at their behaviors. They are still same and nothing can change them.

"Please stop it, Carlos."

Carlos and Jett stopped with what they were doing at that time and looked at Lana.

Carlos eyes winded. "Who are you?"

* * *

"Scripture says after desire has conceived it gives birth to sin. Sin, when it's full-grown, gives birth to death. Amen..." James's sound filled the room through the mic.

All people in this room followed him with 'Amen' the downed their heads to start prying.

James started prying while took his hands up in the air.

"Righteous Heavenly Father..."

and the audiences repeat it back, but then the door opened by someone.

James who realized it took a peek little and found two guys that really similar to him was standing in front of the door with big smile on their faces.

"Why did you come?" James asked himself still his hands in the air and everyone in this room started to repeat what James has already said.

But now and then, some of them realized it and looked up to see what was happening.

Lana was coming in with smile in her face.

James opened his eyes full and widened.

"Lana?"

Lana smiled at him so did with James. All people on this room turned them bodies at Lana.

* * *

"It feels weird to be sitting here than standing before the judge."

"You too?" Carlos asked to make sure.

"I didn't do anything but why I'm so nervous?" Jett said.

"Forget your dark pasts, brother. Amen..." James said firmly trying to make him comfort.

After for a while they were waiting and talking, finally the door opened and the judge was coming in. They all in this room took a stand, but then James jerked little bit when someone poked his shoulder.

"Ah, you scared me. Chief. I mean, Warden." they shook their hands together. It's been a long time not seeing each other, they kinda missed it.

"You all haven't changed." Gustavo said with smile on his face.

James smiled at Gustavo as the answer.

"Sit down, please."

"Has a seat, everyone." the judge pleased them to take a seat.

"The Judicial Research and Training instituted's mock trial will now begin. The prosecution may proceed."

"Defendant Kendall Knight abducted young Katie Mcfoy sexuality abused her, and killed her with a brick." the lawyer gave the proves to the judge by some photos.

"Everything has been proven by proper officials. I believe this case is not fit for a retrial whatsoever." he added, again with showed a photo of a kid as they known as the dead body of little Katie.

"thank you." he ended it.

"The defense may proceed." the judge said.

Lana signed and pulled her up to her own feet and said, "The prosecution's claim of proven evidence that is the biggest error to this case." she walked closer toward the judge.

"Your honor, the defense speaks in contempt..." the lawyer disturbed her before she could finished it.

"Error?" this time the judge who cut the lawyer's statement.

"Yes, Your honor." Lana said confidently.

"The prosecution is not the one who was assigned to this case. Contrary to other cases the evidence and records must all be re-investigated. But the prosecution seeks a ruling by taking fabricated records and false testimonies only." Lana continued it and saw the lawyer deeply into his eyes.

He smiled little bit, "Then, were you the one in charge of defense back then?" he looked at Lana with smirk in his face.

"Were you?" he re-asked.

"No, I was not." she answered softly.

Everyone in this room gasped.

"No further questions." he stopped his question and walked back to take a seat. Felt that he could win it so easily.

"But," Lana interrupted.

"i was there..." she said with tears in her eyes, but trying not to fall it down.

"That is a clear fact."

Once again everyone was talking back over to each other while Gustavo just sat silence hearing Lana's confession.

"You were there?" the judge asked her.

"Yes. I was there."

"Your honor, everything I'm about to say is nothing but the truth..."

_FFLLLAASSSHHH ..._

* * *

**So how was it ? Hemm if you are wondering where's Kendall, I'm gonna show him in the next Chapter. **

**And if you are wondering too who is Lana, then you'll find out sooner in that time. **

**Hemm, I'll update "Like We Used To" as soon as I can, so please bear with me because I'll never let you guys waiting longer... **

**Thank you and I Love You ... **


End file.
